The Tormentor
The Tormenter is a large Necromorph that seems to be composed of multiple corpses and can be recognized by its two huge arms that resembles a Leaper.[http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements Dead Space 2], List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2 (Torment Me No More achievement: Kill the Tormenter) Description The Tormenter is a large, brutish Necromorph with a similar look to a Brute-Tripod, but with the head twisted to have a long mouth and apparantly, a pair of mandibles on the sides of its mouth along with spikes and bones coming out of it that resembles a spinal cord. If one looks close enough at the head of the Tormenter, a human face can be distinguished. The Tormenter also has a long, thin tail with small, hind-like legs that it uses to crawl in the vents. It is first seen right after the encounter with the lady you are following (someone put the name here in an edit). Fight scene In the fight scene between Isaac and the Necromorph, Isaac falls through a vent after being shot at by a Government gunship. The Necromorph then attacks him and Isaac has to shoot its limbs as he tries to escape. Isaac runs towards a window that the gunship shows up and shoots, breaking it and sucking Isaac and the Necromorph out into space. Isaac grabs hold of the gunship and the Necromorph grabs him, and to escape Isaac shoots one of the explosive fuel canisters floating out of the damaged hull of the gunship, flinging Isaac back into the Sprawl. It is unknown whether or not the Tormenter survived the explosion. Death Scene *During the sequence where Isaac has to dismember one of its arms, should he fail to do that, the creature will break free of the fallen debris, drag Isaac towards it, lift him off the ground, and finally bite his head off. *Should Isaac fail to shoot the explosive barrels released from the ship while being held by the creature, it will fling him around and throw him into its mouth. It then grabs him (with him still in its mouth) with both arms, and tears him in half. As Isaac's top half floats away, Isaac's right hand floats past the screen against a blank background of space, a reference to the cover art of the first Dead Space. Trivia *The Tormenter serves as a boss battle that Isaac encounters on the Sprawl, after Isaac is forced to flee from a decompressed area of the Unitologist compound via a large vent. *This Necromorph seems to have the same blank staring face that the Unitologist Slashers have, possibly indicating that it used to be one of them. *The Dead Space 2 demo ends as this Necromorph appears. *It appears that a smaller but still large version of the Tormentor appears in Dead Space 2 that seems to be a mix between it and the Tripod. *Its body could be made from about three or four corpse's and possibly other necromorphs. That could explain the reason its leg is easy to shoot off. *It's possible that the Tormenter is the brute you meet while in the tram station who evolved into the tormenter. *After shooting its arm under the debris in the final fight, if Issac does not flee, the Tormentor will make a pass through Issac, damaging him before it stomps through the hallway, wall, and continue to travel through space. This is an obvious bug since walking down the hallway will trigger the correct scene, with the tormentor behind you again. Gallery File:Weakness.jpg File:Unknown_2.png Flying tormenter.jpg|Isaac watching the Tormenter fly towards him. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlUZ3BmHREo *SPOILERS* *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q4FleOs6rQ&feature=related